


The Swarm

by Kaboom-Aye (TheOneAndOnlyEnigma), TheOneAndOnlyEnigma



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Ace OC, Elastigale, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incredigale, Multi, OC, OT3, The Incredibles - Freeform, TransVoyd, Yamino's Elastigale AU, Yamino's Extended Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-24 08:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyEnigma/pseuds/Kaboom-Aye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyEnigma/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyEnigma





	1. Homecoming

Chapter One: Homecoming

* * *

  
In New Urbem, the city was quiet. People were up, and about. The city was just up and bustling in the early morning. The banks were up and running, but one bank in particular was not going to be in a second.

A hooded person in a grey sweatshirt, a leather overcoat, huge sunglasses, and combat boots that appeared to be too big for their feet. This person walked into The First Bank of New Urbem, with a purpose, and that purpose was not one of legal means.

The doors opened with a menacing fluidity. Everyone noticed this person walk into the bank, especially the security guards. The person walked right into the bank and proceeded to wait in line; the whole scene was tense. One security officer decided to try and placate the situation by having the person remove put the hood down.

“Sir, or Madam. I am afraid I have to ask you to remove your hood, and to take off your sunglasses.” The person sighed and did neither of what the guard asked. “Hey, take off the sunglasses, and remove the hood!” The Guard now unclasped his pistol holster. “I will not repeat myself!”

“Will you take it easy?” The Person responded. His voice, rang out as he turned around. “You want this off? Fine!” He took the hood off, and then the sunglasses. The bank patrons were taken aback over what they saw.

The young man, who was not any older than Twenty-Three, was of Hispanic descent, and had several open lesions all on the left side of his face, but that was not the real problem. It was the fact, that his left eye socket held no eye. There was a hole in the side of his head where an eye should have been. “Are you happy?” The Man asked the guard.

Crestfallen, the guard hastily apologized. “Oh sir, I’m real sorry about this!”

“No. No you aren’t.” At that moment the guard saw a roach, the size of a quarter crawl out of the man’s empty eye socket. “Not yet, you aren’t!”

“Oh my God,” The guard was obviously repulsed. At that moment, with the fury of ten thousand flying arrows, the man threw his arm forward, and an enraged flurry of cockroaches launched at the guard, pinning him to the adjacent wall.

“All right! Nobody move!” The man shouted at the bank staff and patrons. He shook his hands and several hundred more roaches came out of his hands, and onto the bodies of the bank patrons, holding them all in place. “Don’t move, I’m not here for your money, or anything that belongs to you.” He made his way to the bank teller in front of him. “Where’s the bank manager?”

The bank teller pointed at the office behind her. The man nodded, and forced open the bank manager’s door with his bugs. The Manager was in the midst of calling the police, when he was interrupted. Cockroaches engulfed his body leaving only his head exposed. The bugs moved him towards the man. “The Police are on their way, there won’t be anywhere to run!”

“Well you just let me worry about that,” The Man sneered. “Now where’s your Safe Deposit Boxes?”

“Deposit Boxes? But the vault is right there!” The Bank manager nodded towards the now unguarded vault.  
“I don’t want your money! So, I’ll ask you for the second, and last time!” The cockroaches began to tighten around the Manager’s neck. “Where are your fucking Safety Deposit Boxes?”

“The-They’re over down by the restrooms!” The Manager squeaked out.

“Let’s take a walk.” The man walked towards the room with the Bank Manager being guided by the bugs to follow him. A key turn later, and the room was open. The Bank Manager was confused, “Why do you even want to see this room?”

“Where’s Xerek’s box?” The Man asked him.

The Bank Manager’s eyes widened. “No, I can’t!” The roaches tightened around his neck, and got tighter by the second. “Please! He’ll ruin me!”  
“Yeah, but you’ll still be alive.” The man got real close to the Bank Manager, roaches started to crawl out of his eye. “Xerek’s box!”

“It’s box A-One Thirteen!” The Bank Manager wailed.

The man walked briskly though the room until he found it. He used his roaches to force the box out of the wall. Smiling, he walked out past the Bank manager. “Thank you for your help today! I’ll be sure to take your survey!” He was being sarcastic, he wasn’t gonna do that.

He walked past the other bank patrons. “The bugs will leave you all unharmed after I’m gone, just no stepping on them!” He threatened, “Cause I’ll know!”

The man left the lobby, and put his sunglasses back on only to come face to face with the New Urbem Police Department. Several police cars surrounded the bank with every cop pointing their sidearm at the entrance of the bank.

“This is the police! Put your hands up! Now!”

The man put the safe deposit box down, and noticed a honeybee on the sidewalk. He clasped his hands around the bee, and then raised his hands up.

“Separate your hands! Do it now!”

The Man sighed in annoyance and separated his hands, but kept them closed.

“Open your hands!”

“Really?”

Every cop at that moment cocked their guns, “Now!”

The Man shook his head, and opened his hands to reveal…nothing, but a few lesions on both of his palms closed shut. A rookie who just transferred over shakily approached the man. “Okay! Now I want you to…”

“Yeah yeah, I know…bees.”

“What?” The rookie asked.

The man put both his hands forth, holes opened in the palm of both hands and bees began to fly out, and in a millisecond an army’s worth of bees swarmed the police officers and engulfed them in a mass of hysteria and panic.

In that panic, the Man picked up the box, and made his getaway. Vanishing into the alleyways of New Urbem.

* * *

  
“And that’s my life up to this point Dad.” Gail Fowler was talking to her father after nearly twenty years apart. “I know that my life has had some turbulent times, but I think I wouldn’t have changed anything if it meant reaching this point. Granted, there are some things I wish I would have done differently, however I’m happy with my life now. I just hope you are too.”

Helen Parr was watching Gail talk to her father from afar, not wanting to spoil this moment, but alas.

“Chickadee?”

Gail turned back to see Helen. “Yes?” She answered with a smile.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, but your mother’s calling us for lunch.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a second.” Gail turned back to her father. “I’ll be back around later Dad.” Gail’s breath hitched as she stifled a sob. “I love you.”

She got up, and walked over towards Helen to join her mother and Bob in the house.

There in the backyard, just beneath a fledgling pine tree adorned with a birdhouse with a faded Stratogale symbol, was a gravestone, and on it wrote.

**Jackson Davis Fowler**  
**Born, April Twenty-Sixth, Nineteen aught Seven**  
**Died October Fifteenth, Nineteen Sixty**  
**Forever in our Hearts**

Gail and Helen walked into The Fowler Family home, right through the back door. The kitchen was colored a shade of sky blue. Wooden cabinets were placed on each side of the window, Bob was helping Adrienne Fowler by setting the table for the four of them.

“Hey Honey,” Helen smiled as she walked over to her loving husband, and gave him a kiss.

“Hey yourself,” Bob Parr smiled as her got up to pull the chair out for his wife.

“What a gentleman.” Helen giggled, as she sat down, and Bob gently pushed her into place,

Bob pulled out another chair for Gail, “And you.”

“How very kind of you, Bob.” Gail gave Bob a peck on the cheek as she sat down across from Gail. The three of them had decided before arriving, that they were not going to fully intimate with each other whilst at Gail’s home.

They had just come into contact with Adrienne a month prior to tell her that Gail was still alive. It was best not to shock her with so much information at once.

Adrienne served some Tomato Bisque into a few bowls, and Bob took hold of a few before wincing in pain as he placed them quickly on the table.

“Oh dear!” Adrienne snickered. “The soup is piping hot Bob. That’s why you should wait a bit until it cools, or use a tea-cozy,” And she used one to put the other two bowls on the table.

“Are you all right sweetie?” Helen asked him.

“No, it’s not a burn, nothing I can’t handle.” He grinned as he took his seat in between Gail and Helen.

Adrianne Fowler still kept painting as a hobby, as her frock was covered in specks of paint, ranging from every color in the spectrum. After the ‘death’ of Gail she fell into a slump, painting landscapes visualizing massive storm fronts, and snow-covered mountain ranges.

Then after Jackson had passed away, she stopped painting entirely. She didn’t even have the strength to get up in the morning, on some occasions.

It all changed after Gail miraculously came back into her life. After a Three hour phone call, it all became clear to her, and for the first time in months,

Adrienne picked up her paintbrush. Colors became more vibrant, the landscapes were dialed back into life studies. After they all finished their lunches, Gail went back outside to see her father’s grave once more, and Helen and Bob made their way back to the guest room.

Bob looked at Helen, “How do you think she’s handling it?”

“Better than what I expected, but give her some more time. She needs it after what she’s been through,” Helen sat down on the bed. She patted the spot next to her, for Bob to join her.

He obliged. “How long do you think we’ll be out here for? Violet and Dash start school soon, and even though Edna said as she would be able to handle them, and Jack-Jack, I just…” Bob sighed. “I miss my kids.”

She smiled, “So do I Bob, but let’s just give Gail a few days. After all, I’m sure there’s nothing pressing happening back home.”

And the Universe in all its infinite ironic fury bellowed down a cacophony of poetic noise as Helen’s personal phone rang. Helen stretched her arm and rummaged in her suitcase, and answered her phone. “Hello?”

“Helen, its Winston. Listen, I don’t have a lot of time, but I need you, Gail, and Bob back here right away!”  
Helen’s heart dropped, “Why? What’s happened? Is it Evelyn?”

“No, she’s doing her community service right now, no. I got off the phone with the HR from Xerek Industries. They need our help, and they specifically asked for Mr. Incredible, and Elastigirl.”

“We’re in the middle of Kansas right now, can’t Lucius go?”

“I’m afraid not, I know I’m asking for a lot, but…”

“I know. This sort of thing comes with the territory, we’ll drive back first thing tomorrow morning,”

“No need I’ve chartered a cargo plane to take you all, and the car back home,” Winston explained. “And thank you Helen.”

“You’re welcome,” Helen hung up before she let out a sigh. “Well I think we’re heading home sooner than we thought.”

Bob shook his head, “I’ll go tell Gail.” He stood up, kissed Helen, and went out to tell Gail.

Helen smiled and called after Bob, “Please, and thank you.”

Helen noticed that Winston sounded a bit uneasy. She had hoped that whatever was the problem wasn’t going to be anything catastrophic.

  
Little did Helen Parr know, that catastrophic wouldn’t be a viable word to define the trouble heading their way.


	2. An Old Friend

Chapter 2: An Old Friend

* * *

 

Gail was rather upset of leaving sooner than she wanted to, but Adrianne told her that she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, and reminded her that a Super had a duty to protect the public. So, after saying their goodbyes, the trio drove off to the nearest airfield where a cargo jet was waiting to take them back to the city.

They loaded up, and were soon back home in under three hours. Bob and Helen had their super-suits waiting for them in the plane and got dressed. When they returned to Metroville, a limousine was waiting for the two to take them to New Urbem. They said a quick goodbye to Gail, who was going to pick up the kids, and they were off.

The driver of the car rolled down the divider window, “I’m taking you to the client’s place of work. He’ll tell you everything about what’s going on when you all meet.”

Mr. Incredible played with a few of the buttons on the center console. The lights changed color from red to blue to purple, a drink dispenser shot out near the divider window, and music blared out at a loud sound level.

“Knock it off!” Elastigirl swatted his hands away from the console.

Within a few minutes the car drove up to a massive, sleek looking industrial building near the center of New Urbem. Mr. Incredible got out and held the door open for Elastigirl.

The two of them were escorted inside, the two of them were taken through the lobby which had a sleek look to it. Everyone was dressed smart, and orderly.

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl walked past a few monitors, which were playing an advert for Xerek Industries.

‘Welcome to Xerek Industries, where innovation isn’t the only thing, it’s everything!” A voice said over the monitors.

“Xerek,” Mr. Incredible scratched his chin. “That sounds familiar. Why does that name sound so familiar?”

They were led into an elevator that led directly to the office of the man who had requested their help. Both Supers got in and proceeded to go up several flights of floors before slowly reaching the top office. The doors opened to reveal a spacious office decked out in the finest office furniture, but the person wasn’t there.

There was a glass case lining the same wall of the elevator, and inside of it was a number of articles of different events and the two Supers looked closer at them. All of the articles had one Super in common, one that both Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible thought was long gone.

“Brainchild?” Elastigirl whispered. “Why are all these articles here? What could this person possibly want with…” She looked over at Mr. Incredible who was not paying attention to her. “Bob? Bob, what are you…”

Her query was answered as she looked over in his direction and saw Brainchild’s old supersuit on display. “That’s impossible, he was taken in with his Supersuit. The only way this guy would have it is if…”

“He and Brainchild were the one and the same?” A voice rang out behind them.

Both Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl turn around to see a smaller man wiping his hands with a paper towel. “Sorry I had to pop off to use the bathroom.” He smiled, “It is great to see you guys! It’s been what? Seven thousand, two hundred, ninety three days, eleven hours, and twelve minutes? But hey, who’s counting?”

The man was smaller than Elastigirl, and was near that of Evelyn’s body shape; thin, gangly, and rather puny. His glasses were square and covered nearly his entire forehead. For being the head of an impressive company such as this, he didn't dress the part. He was wearing a simple striped sweatshirt that looked to be a size too big for him, and some tan slacks. “Aren’t you going to say hello?”

“Brainchild, I…”

The super formerly known as Brainchild laughed, “No, I don’t go by that name anymore. It’s just plain old Andrew Marston.” He walked over to his desk and sat down. “Please have a seat.” He motioned to the two seats before his desk.

Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible looked at each other before taking their respective seats before Andrew Marston. “So, what is this about Mr. Marston?” She asked him.

Andrew chuckled, “Oh please call me Andrew. The both of you,” He tapped a button on his desk. “MAIN?”

An electronic, computerized voice rang out, “Yes Mr. Marston?”

“Bring up the security footage of the First Bank of New Urbem, please?” He asked of his program.

“What was that?” Mr. Incredible asked him.

“That is my own Artificial Intelligence program that helps me out with my day to day operations, it helps me keep the business afloat; you know, that sort of thing. Not really that impressive.” Andrew bragged a bit.

“Aren’t artificial intelligences dangerous?” Elastigirl asked.

“Only in the wrong hands,” Marston replied automatically.

“What does MAIN stand for?” Mr. Incredible asked him.

“Marston Artificial Intelligence Network,” He answered. "I created it, so it figures m name should be part of it, hell you could say to make MAIN I've put all of myself into it."

“I don’t even think that Evelyn has created such a thing.”

He chucked, “Well, Evelyn Deavor may be very smart, but compared to me? She's an idiot. More so, she's a criminal." Andrew stated as a matter of fact.

Elastigirl wasn't keen to hear her friend's name being raked in the mud as Andrew was doing, "And you aren't?"

Andrew Marston looked at Elastigirl, and put his hands down on his desk and looked right at her, "I've paid my penance, and I wouldn't necessarily take the high road if I were you, you might slip off, and hurt someone...again."

Things got tense quickly, and Mr. Incredible knew that there was something here between Andrew and his wife. 

MAIN's voice was heard again, "Mr. Marston, the footage is ready."

Andrew leaned up off of his desk, "Play it."

A holographic projector popped out of the desk and shone on the wall. The footage showed security camera footage of a hooded man coming into the back, being asked to take his glasses off, and then the next thing you know he’s spraying people with waves of cockroaches.

Helen felt shivered go up and down her spine as she saw that, she hated cockroaches.

“You aren’t afraid of a few little bugs now are you Elastigirl?” Marston grinned.

“No, of course not, I’ve just never…seen any type of Super like that,” She said as she studied the footage that was on a loop.

“The press have labeled him as ‘The Swarm.’” Andrew got up and went over to the wall the footage was broadcast on, and then shrunk it down to size, and held the still playing footage in his hands. "I have to say, that's a pretty decent name, score one for modern media."

Mr. Incredible looked over at the footage in Marston’s hands. “Why was he robbing the bank?”

“Well, that’s where I need your help. You see he isn’t robbing the bank vaults. He’s going right after several bonds, sensitive documents, and specs for different projects I have written up over the years.”

Elastigirl looked over at him and crossed her arms, “And you couldn’t digitize all these files?”

“Sometimes paper feels better,” Andrew walked over to them and leaned on his desk. “I need your help. Get this bastard off my case, get my documents back, and bring him back to me.”

Mr. Incredible looked over at Andrew, “Why do we need to bring him over to you? If anything, he should go to jail.”

Andrew sighed, “I can’t have him arrested.”

“Why?” Elastigirl asked him.

“Because it is what I want. He’s got my property and I want it back before I hand him over to the police, do you understand?”

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl shared a glance with each other, and then back to Andrew Marston. “Okay, do you have any idea of where he might strike next?”

Andrew thought for a bit. “MAIN, print out a list of banks that have some of our files and documents stored in them.”

“Yes, of course Mr. Marston. I shall do that right away.” MAIN said and then printed out two copies of the list, and it was spit out of a slot on his desk. He gave the lists to Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible.

“Is there anything else?” Mr. Incredible asked Andrew.

“No, that will be all. Please call me if you have any questions.” Andrew gave both Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible his personal business card. “You’re free to go.” Andrew Marston unceremoniously ushered his former compatriots out of his office.

Mr. Incredible was stonefaced as he and Elastigirl got up and made their way out of the office. As they made their way out of the office, the elevator doors opened and a huge man, larger than Mr. Incredible, walked right in between him and Elastigirl, and bumped shoulders with him.

“Watch it,” He grunted out as he made his way past them.

“Excuse you.” Elastigirl said to the man who rudely walked between them.

“Sorry? Excuse you what?” The man turned around.

“Hey, watch your tone,” Mr. Incredible stood beside of Elastigirl.

The man looked up and down at Mr. Incredible. “Or what, old man? You’re gonna whack me with your cane?”

Mr. Incredible looked aghast at what the younger man said, but before anything could escalate. “Mr. Lucas, don’t bother my old friends, they were just leaving,” Andrew Marston then introduced them. “Elastigirl, Mr. Incredible. This is head of my security force, Shawn Lucas.”

Shawn Lucas was a rather younger man, and more muscular and bigger than Mr. Incredible. His skin was that of a golden bronze color, and his dirty blonde hair was long, and combed to the back of his neck. He wore a black uniform that had his name and his security clearance above his left breast pocket.

He sneered, “Are these the fogies you talked about that were going to ‘help’ us?”

“Yes they are indeed, my old compatriots from back in the day.”

“Yeah, from way back in the day.” Shawn sized up Mr. Incredible, “You seem too old, and pudgy to be doing anymore Super work there chief.”

Mr. Incredible gave a stare right back at him. “Is that right?”

“Yeah that’s right,” He grinned. “This is a young man’s game now, and the world doesn’t have time for nostalgia trips starring dinosaurs from an old bygone era.”

Mr. Incredible wanted to give this young punk what for, but he felt his wife’s hand on his shoulder. He took a breath, “Well that’s your opinion. Now, if that will be all Andrew, we shall be leaving.”

Elastigirl called the elevator, and the two supers got on, and left behind that very tense situation.


End file.
